The Sinnoh Chroicles
by InfiniteLunacy
Summary: As young Zenan ventures into the world of Pokemon, with hardships and challenges abound. He shall meet a friend, but will she really be a friend, or an enemy?


**Disclaimer: I do not own, in part or in whole, the Pokemon Franchise. It is rightfully owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**Pokémon: The Sinnoh Chronicles (Wow, real original)**

**Chapter 1: A New Friend, A Lost Battle**

The fresh sea air assaulted my lungs as I leaned on the railings of the cruise ship I was on. I had come from Johto, that's a long way away, you know. I'm here in Sinnoh for the Pokémon League, why didn't I just go for the Silver Conference you ask? It's because I wanted to see the world before I came back home, and besides, think of all the badass Pokémon I would've caught by then. My name's Zenan, and I want to become a great Pokémon Trainer. Yes, a Trainer, not a Master, but a Trainer. Why, you may ask yet again? Have you heard of Ash Ketchum? Yeah, he's the one aiming to be the Pokémon Master. Look at where he is now. He's in some region called Isshu a ton of miles away from here, and has he become a Pokémon Master yet, I don't think so. That's why I don't aspire to be what he is, a 15-year old in who-knows-where, going with another former Gym Leader, and yet another piece of eye candy.

But enough about him, this is my story. Now where was I, oh yeah! The sea air assaulted my lungs. Blah…blah…blah…

My PokeGear rang, I answered it. It was from Prof. Elm.

"Hey, Zenan. How are you doing? Have you got there yet?"

"No professor, I haven't got there yet." I answered. "I'll call you when I get to Canalave port, 'kay"

"Okay" He answered back. "Tell Cyndaquil I said hi."

"I will; Bye."

I ended the call. Speaking of Cyndaquil, I took out his Pokeball and let him out.

"Hey Cyndaquil, how're you?"

My Cyndaquil waved its paw at me, saying its name.

"I see you're doing fine. By the way Professor Elm said hi."

Then I see a blurred figure running past us, almost hitting Cyndaquil, luckily he jumped away just in time.

"Hey, miss!" I shouted at her. She stopped and turned around.

"What?" She asked impatiently. "Look, I'm in a hurry, so I don't have time to listen to your dumb pick-up lines." She started running off.

I grabbed her wrist. "My dumb pick-up lines? Oy, lady, My Cyndaquil was almost road kill because you nearly stepped on it!" I told her angrily. My Cyndaquil hopped on my shoulder and repeated its name furiously as he waved a paw at her.

"Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Cyndaquil! It's just that any time I'm excited about something, I don't really pay attention to anything else."

"Well, what's done is done." I shrugged. " Why were you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Oh, don't you know? There's some sort of tournament in Canalave City for all new trainers to Sinnoh. I'm entering, there's a special prize for the winners. You should enter too! It'll be great training for Cyndaquil." She stated excitedly.

"Great, where do I sign up?" I asked her, I was excited too, I've always been battling wild Pokémon at home, I want to see Cyndaquil against other trainers Pokémon.

"I think we register below deck." She said. "By the way, name's Carmine."

"Zenan."

We started walking towards the stairwell. Cyndaquil was still on my shoulder, taking a few steps down the stairs, I decided to strike up a conversation with Carmine, who was ten steps ahead of me.

"So, Carmine, where are you from?"

"Me?" She turned around. "I'm from Kanto, I want to handle my own Gym in the future. Just like my father."

"How about you, where did you come from?" she asked.

"I come from Johto. But I wanted to see the world first before I tackle the Silver Conference." I answered.

"You want to see every Pokémon, don't you?" Carmine asked.

"Yep."

"Wanna see mine?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay! Go, Eevee!" She tossed her Pokeball into the air and out sprang an Eevee.

"Nice, an Eevee, how did you get your hands on one of those?" I asked, I've only seen Eevee on TV nature shows, I never thought I see one up close. I lifted Eevee up near Cyndaquil's level, where they both shake paws and smile at each other.

"Well, My dad is a breeder in Pewter City where his brother is the Gym Leader. My mom and I help out a lot around the breeding center. So when I decided to go with my journey they gave me Eevee as my starter."

"Wow, sure wish I was that lucky, but anyway, I've got Cyndaquil."

We finally got down to the main ballroom below the deck there were two lines of people at our left side. We headed there and waited in line, when it was our turn we inserted our Pokedexes into a slot to register ourselves. We left the line and waited in the middle of the room for announcements.

A few minutes later we saw someone onstage holding the microphone.

"Alright, Registrations are now closed. Now let me explain a few things. First of all, this competition was created by The Canalave City Gym Leader Byron. The competition is divided between two separate skill levels the novice and advanced skill level. Now, only the second round and the finals will actually take place in Canalave City. The first round will take place here in the ship, right here in this ballroom."

A video screen lowered down from the upper stage. And the tables the guests were seating in were moved to the sides of the floor. White lines that started to draw the battlefield appeared on the floor.

"We shall now choose two competitors for the Novice level first battle." The emcee announced.

The screen showed random pictures of two people. Stopping at what Carmine and I were surprised for, us. We were to be the first ones to battle.

"Well, guess it's you and me." Carmine said.

"Yeah, good luck." I answered. "Come on Cyndaquil!" We rushed towards one side of the field.

"You too Eevee!" She said, as she too ran toward the other side.

Finally, my first trainer battle, I was excited.

"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" I ordered, Cyndaquil started dashing towards Eevee, a white trail of light behind him.

"Eevee, Protect!" Carmine commanded. A green light enveloped Eevee and Quick Attack's power had taken no effect.

"How the hell is Eevee supposed to learn Protect at this point!" I asked bewildered.

"Hey, my parents didn't give Eevee to me just because I wanted it, I had to earn this Eevee by training it. "Now, Shadow Ball!" A ball of dark energy began to form in Eevee's mouth.

"Now it's Shadow Ball!" I shouted. "How long have you been training your Pokémon?"

"Hmmm…" She thought. "About three years, now release, Eevee." The brown Pokémon threw the orb from her mouth directly at Cyndaquil.

"Quick, Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Cyndaquil started running to the right, narrowly missing the Shadow Ball that would have collided if it had stayed there for any longer.

"Intercept with Quick Attack, Eevee." Eevee started towards my Cyndaquil and scored a direct hit. Cyndaquil went flying.

"Cyndaquil, get up and use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil obliged and covered the field in smoke that came from his snout.

"Eevee get rid of the smoke, use Quick Attack." Eevee started running in circles, dispersing the smoke. When the smoke cleared, I saw Cyndaquil lying on the ground. "Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Carmine ordered. The orb of darkness once again grew in Eevee's mouth, and once again it was thrown at Cyndaquil, but now, Cyndaquil was too weak to dodge, the attack connected, and the battle was over. Cyndaquil had fainted from exhaustion. I withdrew him into my Pokeball.

"The Winner is Carmine from Pewter City!" The emcee shouted, everyone cheered. Carmine came up to me, with Eevee right behind her and said:

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not, you were great." I said with a smile, anyway, it was my first battle; at least I put up a fight.

I had Cyndaquil healed and released him from his Pokeball. He was a bit downcast.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not your fault." I reassured him, I let him hop on my shoulder again, we went back to the ballroom slash field where the next round started, and I sat down with Carmine and let our Pokémon play with each other. The battle was between a Rattata and a Pidgey, which wasn't very exciting, and the others weren't any better, a match even included a Kakuna and a Metapod, and you can imagine how boring it was. So Carmine and I talked.

"Okay, now that the first round is done for the Novice level, I must say that other than the first match, this was well- underwhelming. Now it's time for the Advance level matches. But first, we would like to tell you all that we have just reached Canalave Port, so all who wish to disembark may do so now." The emcee said.

"Uh, I'm sorry for having to leave this early, I have somewhere to go to." I said to Carmine.

"Okay, bye. When do you think we'll be able to meet again?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon, 'cause I want a rematch." I joked. "Come Cyndaquil." We headed to our room and took out our luggage. And when we stepped imto the city, I was amazed. It was great here, I'm sure I'll like it here in Sinnoh.

I took out my PokeGear and called Professor Elm.

"Professor, I'm at Canalave City."

"Oh, that's good, how was the trip?"

"It was okay; I lost my first trainer battle though."

"Well that's okay, you live, you learn."

"Yeah."

"Zenan, I want you to go to Sandgem town and introduce yourself to Prof. Rowan, I'm sure he can help you in your journey."

"Will do."

I ended the call and headed for the PokeMart for supplies.

**Section of Author's Notes Some People will ignore:**

**Nothing really meaningful to say here, Oh yeah! Whoever realized that Carmine's dad was Brock Raise your hand, those who guessed that Soledad was her mom raise your hand too. This chapter is pretty short, hope the next ones will be longer. Be sure to leave a review!**

**Well… Nothing more to say,**

**PEACE**

**-InfiniteLunacy**


End file.
